1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting elements, and particularly to a light emitting element with high light extraction efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source. Light emitting diodes are commonly applied in illumination apparatus.
Because optical paths of light from an active layer of common light emitting element are not perfect, light extraction and illumination efficiency of common light emitting elements can be limited, such that improving light extraction efficiency is an industry priority.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting element with high light extraction efficiency which can overcome the described limitations.